undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Road Rocker
Road Rocker, real name Alex Michaels, is an original CAW, who currently signed to the CAW promotion PASW (Pro Alliance on Station Wrestling). 'PASW (2009-present)' '2009-2010: Debut' Alex made his PASW debut under the ringname Road HBK on the first episode of PASW Saturday Night's Fight, by defeating Goldberg. On the fourth episode of SNF, Alex qualyfied in the Armageddon Hell In A Cell match. At Armageddon, Alex competed in the Armageddon Hell In A Cell match for the WCW World Championship, but failed to get the belt. '2010: 1st Title Reigning' Alex and Adryan would then form a new tag team called ''The Nu-Generation. ''On the sixth episode of SNF, Nu-Generation defeating Jeff Hardy and Tommy Dreamer in a tables match. At No Way Out, Alex he competed in a Hell In A Cell for the Hardcore Championship against Jeff Hardy and the winner of the match Adryan after he betrayed Alex only to win and the team disbanded. On the second episode of This Is ECW!, he fought Adryan in a Extreme Rules match for the Hardcore Championship but failed to get the title. At Backlash, teamed with Shawn Michaels and Brian Travis in a lossing effort against Adrian, Freddy and Rob Van Dam. On the eight episode of SNF, Alex defeated Carlito to qualyfied in the tournament at Judgement Day. At Judgment Day, then entered a 8 man tournament to declare a number one contender for the WCW World Championship and defeated Masked Man in the first round, defeated Goldberg in the second round and defeated Batista in the final round to win the tournament and was declared the #1 conteder for the WCW World Championship against S5 at Clash Of The Champions. At Clash Of The Champions, Alex would go on to win the WCW World Championship, but the match was not recorded. '2010-2011: 2nd Title Reigning' On the third episode of This Is ECW!, teamed with S5, only to lose to Masked Man and Sean Waltman. The next week, was defeated by Brian Travis before facing him at No Mercy. At No Mercy, defended the championship against Brian Travis in a Hell In A Cell match losing the match and the title.At Armageddon, competed in the Armageddon Hell In A Cell match to be the #1 contender for the WCW/ECW Championship but failed to win, beetwen the match was injured and leaving it idle two months. Alex returned from injury on the first episode of WCW Nitro Night: American Bash. He competed in the #1 contender tournament and defeated Scott Hall in the first round. On the second episode of WCW Nitro Night, defeated Bret Travis in the second round to advance to the finals and defeated Kevin Nash in a steel cage match to win the tournament, after the match was attacked by Hulk Hogan. Alex defeated Hulk Hogan at World War III 2011, becoming the WCW World Heavyweight Champion for his second time. At Cyber Sunday 2011, the people chose Brian Thunder as Alex's opponent for the WCW title match in which the champion retained the championship. At the PASW's biggest event ever, WarMania I, Alex defeated Brian Thunder again, retaining the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. '2011: Title Losing and Injury' At Fall Brawl, Alex defeated Justin Gavin in a Steel Cage match in which the WCW title was on the line. At Backlash, he lost the title against Desmond Wolfe. At Halloween Havoc, Alex teamed up with Adrian Destiny against Austin Sopp and Desmond Wolfe, defeating them, but then they were injured at a backstage brawl by Sopp and Spuch. PASW released an informative note that Adrian Destiny and Alex were going to be out for 4 months. '2012: WWE Champion and Back to PASW' Alex made his comeback on Monday Night Raw to confront the WCW World Champion Spuch, being powerbombed from the ramp of entrance and starting a feud. The following week on Raw, Alex confronted Spuch again, but that led to a match won which was won by Alex. The following week on Raw, Alex defeated Goldust by disqualification when Spuch attacked him. The next week on Raw, Alex and Spuch signed the contract for a WCW Title match at Royal Rumble, but Spuch revealed that Alex must defeat Vladimir Kozlov before getting the title shot. At Royal Rumble, Alex defeated Kozlov and earned the title match, but Spuch entered seconds after and established the match at that moment. Spuch unintentionally knocked-down the referee and hit Alex with a chair, retaining the WCW World Heavyweight Championship. Alex made his return to Raw defeating The Miz and earning a place in the Money in the Bank Ladder match at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, Alex won the Money in the Bank Ladder match, catching the briefcase and cashed in that very same night after Spuch vs. CM Punk match for the WWE Championship, and becoming the new WWE Champion. Alex made his return to PASW as Road Rocker with the WWE Championship on his shoulder. At This is ECW! 15, he became the 2011's Superstar of the Year defeating Spuch in the finals of the tournament. At Extreme Rules, Alex was scheduled to defend the WWE title in a 3-Way Extreme Rules match against Spuch and CM Punk. CM Punk won the contest and took the title back to WWE. Alex was chosen the captain of the Team PASW along with Adrian Destiny, Thunder Brothers, and Freddy for the World Cup of 2012. Alex teamed up with Adrian defeating Austin Sopp and Spuch at PASW Wrestling on Youtube #1. He debuted at the World Cup defeating Rodríguez, Austin Sopp, and Mario Sánchez in an Open Challenge to get 3 points for Team PASW. The following week, Alex became WCW World Heavyweight Champion for his 3rd time when he defeated Spuch in a hardcore match. At PASW Wrestling on Youtube #4, he was defeated by Eric Angle when Spuch interrupted the match, also having an argument with Adrian Destiny. The next week, Alex was defeated by Austin Sopp in a World Cup match. That same night, Alex challenged Spuch to a match for the WCW title with special stipulations: "winner gets the title, the loser gets fired". At The Bash, Alex defeated Spuch, retaining the WCW title and making his archenemy leave PASW. At PASW Wrestling on Youtube #6, Alex defeated Colten Sopp by disqualification when Austin Sopp attacked him. The following week, Adrian Destiny was named PASW General Manager and scheduled a 3-Way match for the WCW World Heavyweight Championship at World War III among Alex, Colten Sopp, and Austin Sopp. At World War III, Alex defeated Colten and Austin Sopp, retaining the title. At TLC, Alex argued with Alpha about the choice of Adrian Destiny at WarMania. At WarMania, Destiny chose to face both champions in a 3-Way match for the titles; Destiny defeated Alex and Alpha and became the 1st ever PASW Undisputed Champion. At Hell in a Cell, Alex defeated Eric Hero and Alpha, and became the No. 1 Contender to the title later that night against Destiny. He then faced Destiny in an amazing Hell in a Cell match, but he lost in his attempt to become champion. '2013' At Raw Attitude, Alex was defeated by Destiny in a 3-Way match for the PASW Undisputed title, in which Brian Thunder also parcipated. Alex was attacked by BD Thunder, starting a feud. At X-MackDown, he teamed up with Brian Thunder to face Destiny and BD, but they were defeated. At Barely Legal, Alex was defeated by BD in a hardcore match when Rodríguez chokeslammed him. 2018 Road Rocker appeared on the 3rd episode of PASW Wrestling to lay out an open challenge for the PASW Tag Team Championship at ReBorn CPV, which was answered by Amazing Todd and Rodriguez. A&R Connection retained the titles after the match. Championships and Accomplishments PASW: *'WCW World Champion' - 3x *'PASW Tag Team Champion' - 3x with POD as The New Dudleyz '(1), '''Alpha '''as '''A & R Connection '(2) *'''Longest Tag Team Championship Reign in PASW's History (5 years) WWE: *'WWE Champion' - 1x *'2012' Mr. Money In The Bank Winner *'World Tag Team Champion' - 1x (with Adrian Destiny as The Nu G-Neration) CAW Wrestling Observer *5 Star Match (2019) - PASW World War 3: 30 Man Royal Rumble Match 'Entrance Song' *'"'Breaking Benjamin - Follow Me" Category:CAW Category:PASW